


Fille de Kronos

by AngelLyslion



Series: Fille de kronos [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, M/M, Percy daughter of kronos, lukercy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemPercyinspiré de mon OS 1que j'ai fais sur ce couple.Luke propose à Percy de rejoindre les Titans





	1. Chapire 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OS Lukercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586074) by [AngelLyslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion). 



J'ai ramener le boulon à Zeus et la demande de Luke ne sesse de tourner dans ma tête decrais-je abandonne rles dieux et rejoindre les titants ou bien me battre pour les dieux. Luke m'a donne rune semaine pour répondre à cette question.

La semaine est passée et maintenant je dois prendre ma décision. Durant toute cette semaine je me suis posée la question si je devais abandonné les dieux pour être avec lui et découvrir ce qu'ils me cachaient ou si je devais rester dans le brouillard le plus flou et que j'attends jusqu'à ce qu'ils me la révèle qui sera sûrement avant la grande bataille. 

Sans le vouloir j'arrive devant l'arbre de Talia et je le vois lui, avec ses cheveux blonds cendré et ses yeux bleus. Luke la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur. Plus aucun doute fait surface en moi et une seule réponse me vient en tête. C'est oui. Je vais le rejoindre pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

« Alors Sephie t'a réponse.  
\- J'accepte de te rejoindre. »

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et juste avant que nous disparitions, je vois que le camp est attaqué par une horde de monstre sûrement contrôler par Luke.

\---

Depuis une semaine, je la surveille en espérant qu'elle choisisse mon côté. Si elle nous rejoint, ma mission sera accomplie avec succès. Son père aura sa fille et moi, j'aurais celle que j'aime. Je me téléporte au camp avec une armée de monstre qui attend mes ordres pour attaquer ce camp pathétique.

Je la vois arriver et je prends la parole.

« Alors Sephie t'a réponse.  
\- J'accepte de te rejoindre. »

Je lui tends la main, elle la prend un peu hésitant. Juste avant que nous disparitions, je suis heureux, je n'aurai pas besoin de me battre avec elle. J'ordonne télépathiquement aux monstres d'attaquer le camp.

Ce qu'elle ne sais pas vu que je ne lui ai pas mentionné. Est que grâce à elle son père lord Kronos pourra se reformer plus vite et il n'aura pas besoin d'un corps juste besoin de quelques gouttes de son sang qu'elle doit donner volontairement. En la connaissant, elle le fera. 

Je sais qu'au début avec le reste des demi-dieux de notre côté risque d'être compliqué sauf peut être avec Ethan.

\---

Je suis fier de Luke, il m'a ramené ma fille et sans la blesse ou du moins physiquement mais mentalement j'en suis pas si sûr. Je sais que mon réveil et pour bientôt et que grâce à ma petite princesse nous allons gagner cette guerre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je sais que je suis sur le mont Orthys, grâce à Luke. Aussi le lieu est le QG des titans. Et par précaution j'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Une semaine que je suis ici et une semaine que je suis enfermée entre ces quatre murs je vais devenir folle. Les seuls personnes qui sont venus sont Ethan, Luke et quelques titans. 

\---

Je viens visiter Percy tous les jours. J'ai peur pour elle. Même si je sais qu'elle ne risque rien. Je l'aime et si elle devait mourir je la rejoindrais aussitôt. Les Titans la protège et que personne peut rentrer dans sa chambre sauf ceux qui ont la permission ce qui me rassure un peu. Aussi en ce moment entre Ethan et moi nous sommes en froid vu que je sais que lu aussi il a développer des sentiment pour Sephie.

\---

 

Au début je considérais Perséphone comme une bonne amie voir ma meilleure amie mais plus je passe du temps avec elle plus mes sentiments à son égard se sont développés et je sais très bien que Luke l'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas aller contre mes propres sentiments et je ne pourrais certainement pas choisir entre elle et Luke


End file.
